Al pasar los años
by Swei
Summary: Segundo día del BoKuroo Week Challenge: Futuro.


**BokuKuro/BoKuroo Week Challenge. Día dos: Futuro.**

**Hola, soy Swei de nuevo, con el segundo día del reto random que tomé de tumblr del año pasado. Pues bueno, seguro que esto es algo un poco extraño; personalmente no he leído un fic donde los personajes estén en el estado en el que coloco a ambos capitanes... sin más, espero que les guste. **

* * *

—Koutarou… ¿Te importaría apagar la luz? —Murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

Bokuto se quitó las gafas y cerró la revista, metiéndola en el cajón de la mesa de noche y tirando de la pequeña cadenita de la lámpara que se encontraba encima.

—¿Estás mejor así, Tetsu? — Preguntó, acomodándose en la cama, tomando la mano del contrario por debajo de las sábanas y devolviéndole la mirada con una sutil sonrisa.

Podía percibir los primeros pliegues en la piel contraria, la suavidad que gana la misma con la edad, esa calidez extraña que poseen las manos de los mayores y de los que tienen experiencia en la vida. Kuroo asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma suavidad y soltando una pequeña risa al sentir cómo acariciaba uno de sus dedos.

Afuera la noche era cerrada, el resplandor de la luna todavía se colaba por la tela vaporosa de las cortinas, el cielo despejado del verano que se repetía como cada año, caluroso y alegre, de días provechosos y noches que lo eran incluso más. De haber sido más jóvenes seguramente hubieran hecho el amor un par de veces y se hubieran entregado a esa pasión interminable que de vez en vez los embargaba y no los dejaba huir hasta verse completamente satisfecha, pero en ese instante, varias décadas después de haberse conocido, sólo podían mirarse fijamente, con esa sonrisa de complicidad de quienes han pasado juntos la mitad de su vida.

En esas noches, cuando Bokuto miraba a su pareja en medio de la aparente oscuridad de la habitación, inevitablemente evocaba la imagen de su juventud y las contraponía sin que pudiese evitarlo. Su cabello negro ya tenía los primeros atisbos plateados en distintas zonas del mismo, como mechones graciosos en medio de su cabello corto y arreglado; los músculos de su cuerpo todavía se conservaban fuertes, pero la piel de su rostro comenzaba a ganar líneas de expresión en la frente y a los costados de los ojos; no obstante, sus orbes y su sonrisa seguían siendo los mismos, como si dentro de ellos, en ese color claro que lo había cautivado, fuesen jóvenes eternamente. Sabía que su apariencia era similar; el color plateado de su cabello se había intensificado hasta volverse blanco, a veces le dolía la rodilla derecha a causa de una lesión antigua y desde hacía un par de años, había comenzado a utilizar gafas.

Sin embargo, a sus ojos Kuroo Tetsurou seguiría siendo la persona más hermosa que había en todo el mundo y el amor que sentía por él era el mismo que cuando tenían dieciocho.

—¿En qué diablos estás pensando ahora? — Preguntó Kuroo, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—En nada, estaba recordando cómo pasábamos las noches hace unos veinte o treinta años —. Respondió.

—Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo, Koutarou —. Comenzó con voz pausada —. Y una de ellas es que sigues siendo un idiota.

—Ser un idiota fue lo que hizo que termináramos juntos, si no mal recuerdo. Tal vez ya me está fallando la memoria —. Rio. No podía equivocarse. Sus recuerdos sobre Kuroo eran los más nítidos de todos.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Habían madurado, se habían tropezado y se habían vuelto a levantar, se habían peleado, habían roto, se habían alejado algunos meses antes de volver de nuevo, etapas de crisis que habían puesto a prueba sus sentimientos. Pero al final de cuentas ahí estaban, a punto de cumplir cincuenta y dos, con las glorias de sus partidos descansando en el recibidor dentro de una vitrina, álbumes de fotos en las cajas del ropero y muchas, muchas cosas que contar.

—Eras muy curioso, eso es lo que sucedió —. Replicó Tetsurou —. Metías la nariz en asuntos que no te correspondían y eras un fastidio, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Deberían darme un premio por haberte soportado tantos años…

—No es mi culpa. Era un adolescente, y tampoco es que te hayas quitado cuando te besé la primera vez, ¿cierto? ¿Quién fue el que insistió que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, eh? Si no hubieras querido, simplemente te hubieses apartado, que hubiera sido más lógico a que me mordieras el labio y prácticamente me saltaras encima.

A veces Kuroo se preguntaba cómo era que su pareja era capaz de recordar detalles tan irrelevantes como una mordida pero apenas si tenía cabeza para acordarse de no meter objetos de metal al microondas. Sabía de sobra que las prioridades de Koutarou estaban completamente revueltas, que su cabeza funcionaba de forma extraña, pero dejó de importarle cuando lo único comparable a su relación era el volley. Tal vez nunca se habían casado, ni habían intentado adoptar un niño, tal vez no habían tenido una luna de miel y ese tipo de cosas que hacen las personas que se aman, pero su relación era un lazo irrompible que nunca tuvo que ser respaldado por un papel y el cambio de apellido, su compromiso iba más allá de lo que podría decir el registro civil.

Tal vez un verdadero hilo rojo del destino.

—No tienes que recordar eso. Lo pienso ahora y todavía me dan ganas de cubrirme el rostro, como dijiste, éramos adolescentes. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, Koutarou. Además eras mi mejor amigo, pensé que tal vez sería bueno experimentar, aunque eso nos haya llevado a todo lo demás.

—…no me arrepiento de haberte besado, Tetsurou—. Comentó con un suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de que si no me hubieras besado tú, lo hubiera terminado haciendo yo en algún momento. Tal vez cuando nos graduamos, así no hubiera tenido que lidiar con la vergüenza de verte y saber que quería hacerlo de nuevo…

—¿Así que lo hubieras hecho como despedida? No tienes que ser tan cruel… —. Hizo una pausa antes de reír con un deje de diversión en la voz— Realmente eras bastante idiota, tal vez más que yo.

—Probablemente. No me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas, es decir… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo? Al menos tú eras lo suficientemente despreocupado como para llegar exigiendo que nos besáramos. Cualquiera que te viera ahora no pensaría que eres el mismo torpe que nunca pudo entrar en el Top 3.

Bokuto se acercó un poco y soltó una nueva risa, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Kuroo, de modo que este pudiera acomodarse sobre su pecho. Ahora esa aspiración le sonaba lejana e infantil, el hecho de luchar tanto por un número dentro de una gráfica, las molestias y depresiones que le había causado todo aquello. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ese tipo infantil y ruidoso que ponía de nervios a todos?

—Han pasado como treinta años de eso, las cosas eran diferentes. Yo era diferente y tú también. Y Kenma, y Akaashi y Tsukishima…

—Entiendo la idea, gracias.

—De todos modos ir a los Olímpicos y ganarse un lugar entre los cinco mejores del mundo es más satisfactorio que estar entre los tres mejores de Japón a nivel Instituto, y lo sabes. Tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente preparado en ese momento, eso es todo.

—Estoy seguro de que se trataba de eso; tenías una mente relativamente frágil. Te herían con facilidad y era demasiado sencillo hundirte en la depresión.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia, Tetsurou?

Kuroo sabía de qué estaba hablando, se había enterado por algunas personas de lo mal que se había puesto el peliplateado durante la época en la que se separaron, cuando Bokuto estaba tan deprimido que se había sumergido demasiado en el volleyball sin que le importase nada más.

—No tienes que reclamarme, ¿sabes?

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Da igual; cállate y déjame hablar. Todavía eres bastante ruidoso —. Comentó, suspirando.

Pensándolo un poco, Kuroo nunca se había disculpado por aquella pelea, una tensión que comenzó a crecer en el momento en que todos se enteraron de su relación y la carrera de Kuroo se vio obstaculizada por la intolerancia de la gente que no entiende cómo funciona el amor, en esa cena donde Bokuto contó los momentos más importantes de su relación frente a todos sus colegas y sus jefes, sus subordinados y trabajadores irrelevantes, cuando se convirtió en una amenaza potencial para todo el personal por el simple hecho de amar a Bokuto.

Sólo que la ira fue más grande en aquella ocasión.

Todavía tenía que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire cuando le venía a la mente esa parte de la pelea donde sus labios se movían sin que él lo deseara.

_"¡¿Acaso no puedes cerrar un momento la maldita boca?! ¡Largo! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Lo arruinaste, Bokuto! ¡Eres demasiado egoísta para saber qué es lo que quieren los demás! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no pienso estar contigo nunca más!"_

Podía ver la mirada arrepentida de Koutarou, el dolor en sus facciones, sus labios temblando y sus ceño fruncido en un intento de contener las lágrimas, callado como pocas veces estaba, saliendo por la puerta con nada más que una sudadera en mano. Nunca le había preguntado el motivo de que no le gritase o de que lo asumiera sin pelear, de que sus cosas fueran desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta que encontró la llave debajo de la puerta y su parte del armario vacía, sin embargo, se hacía una idea que seguramente estaría muy cercana a la realidad.

Podía apostar que en ese momento Koutarou estaba sintiendo que era una traba en su futuro y que era muy egoísta de su parte no dejarlo avanzar y mantenerse por siempre a su lado, como un parásito.

—En el fondo eras muy inseguro, ¿no es así? No te ha gustado nunca que las personas te digan que estás haciendo algo mal o que es inadecuado y antes no sabías cómo lidiar con eso ¿Sabes cuántas llamadas de Akaashi recibí en esos siete meses?

—Realmente no tengo idea, lo único que sé es que eras demasiado lento para darte cuenta de la manera en que herías a las demás personas, actuando siempre con tanta genialidad,como si el mundo orbitara alrededor de ti. Esos fueron los peores meses de mi vida, Tetsu, los peores.

—¿Incluso más que los que pasaste en rehabilitación por el problema de tu rodilla?

—…tal vez. A decir verdad no lo sé, son cosas distintas pelearte con tu pareja y estar a punto de romperte una pierna, pero supongo que son más o menos iguales. Siento que hayas tenido que ver esa parte tan… ¿Cómo decía Tsukki? "Patética" de mí.

Kuroo lo recordaba bien, ese partido en donde lo había escuchado prácticamente gritar del dolor al caer luego de un mal movimiento. Al parecer no había calentado adecuadamente y sus músculos se habían tensado demasiado luego de las prácticas sin descanso que había estado teniendo durante siete meses, una deficiencia en sus niveles de calcio y demás cosas que Bokuto no le había mencionado jamás.

Fue un año de escucharlo maldecir todas las mañanas, de verlo desesperado por moverse con fluidez, de escucharlo llorar con impotencia cuando creía que se había dormido y de librar constantes peleas cada vez más absurdas a causa de su constante estado de irritación.

—Bueno, hubiera sido más fácil irme y no saber nada de ti, ¿cierto? Ese tipo de cosas como… desentenderme de lo que te sucedía. Me hubiera ahorrado muchas peleas y momentos dramáticos, ciertamente, pero ya había decidido que quería pasar mi vida contigo, así que no me quedaba de otra.

—Si no te conociera desde hace tanto tiempo, probablemente no sabría que estás bromeando.

—Esas cosas ya no funcionan contigo, y conmigo ya no tienen efecto los: "Vamos, Kuroo, vamos a entrenar, sólo cien remates, te juro que esta vez sí serán sólo cien, ni uno más"

—Pasaron años para que te volvieras inmune ante mis peticiones —. Sus dedos se enredaron suavemente en el cabello ajeno, y una sonrisa de posó en sus labios con una ceja arriba, en la misma expresión de siempre—. Eres una persona extraña, Tetsurou —. Comentó negando con la cabeza suavemente.

—Tú eres el extraño aquí —. Replicó, sin dar ningún argumento. No lo necesitaba porque Koutarou lo sabía, estaba consciente de lo que se refería—. De todos modos, ¿no te resulta un poco raro estar haciendo esto?

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Estar aquí, una noche cualquiera, a punto de dormir, hablando del pasado y los momentos importantes…

—¿Quieres que hablemos de los recibos de la luz, el teléfono y el agua? — Preguntó Bokuto, y Kuroo supo que no estaba siendo sarcástico. Así era él después de todo, conservaba esa sinceridad y esa ingenuidad, a medias, incomprensible.

—Koutarou, no lo arruines, hablemos de eso mañana temprano.

—Como quieras, entonces, pero acuérdate de recordármelo, es algo importante.

—Ya sé que es algo importante, lo que me sorprende es que tú lo digas.

Bokuto se quedó pensando, perdiéndose entre un mar de recuerdos que se envolvían de una y mil formas, los momentos más importantes y también los más irrelevantes; nada era banalidad en esa historia que habían construido juntos.

—Oye, ¿sientes eso? —Dijo de pronto, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—¿El qué, exactamente?

—Estamos hablando tú y yo, aquí en una noche cualquiera a punto de dormir…

—Es lo que te dije hace un rato.

—No me refiero a eso, Tetsurou. Es que de pronto siento como si tuviera muchísimos años menos, a pesar de que te estoy viendo y sé que mi apariencia es similar a la tuya, dentro de mí es como si tuviéramos veinticinco todavía. ¿Recuerdas? Fue en esa época donde nos reconciliamos… Hubo una noche parecida a esta, donde hablamos de lo que ambos habíamos hecho durante esos meses.

Kuroo desvió la mirada ligeramente. Sí, lo recordaba, a pesar de que las circunstancias eran diferentes, la atmósfera era la misma. De hecho también sentía lo que había mencionado el contrario; ese extraño sentimiento de energía y juventud corriendo por sus venas, un impulso extraño de querer besar al hombre que tenía enfrente, se reír con él y buscar nombres en las frases aunque luego no tuvieran sentido, de hablar de cosas tontas y luego mandarlo callar, sentía ganas de levantarse y tomar un balón y bloquear cien o doscientos tiros seguidos, luego tirarse sobre el piso y molestarse, provocarse y volver a reír, decirle que era un idiota y enredar los dedos en su cabello mientras lo besaba, le dieron ganas de subirse encima de él y hacer el amor hasta que los vecinos fuesen a golpear su puerta para que guardaran silencio.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de volver a estar en Nekoma, pero no porque mirasen el pasado con anhelo, no porque quisieran regresar para corregir sus errores o elegir un mejor camino, porque ese que habían hecho era perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones. Simplemente le dieron ganas de volver, sin ningún motivo en absoluto y sabía que Koutarou se sentía de la misma manera.

—La edad te está afectando, Bokuto —. Replicó.

—Es probable, ¿pero sabes algo, Kuroo?

—¿Qué? — Preguntó, sin pasar por alto el detalle de los apellidos.

—Me agrada estar envejeciendo contigo. Apenas están comenzando a notarse las arrugas, nuestros cuerpos todavía son fuertes y pienso que todavía eres bastante atractivo, pero me gustaría hablar de este momento en veinte o treinta años más, ¿sabes?

Tetsurou guardó silencio un momento. Y supo en ese momento que los años no pasaban por ellos, era como hablar con el chico despreocupado del Instituto, que decía cosas con tanta facilidad que daba miedo y lo descolocaba una y mil veces, de las cuales, aquella no era la excepción

—No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estás a punto de cumplir cincuenta y dos…

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.

—Ese siempre ha sido tu argumento para todo…

—¿Y ha funcionado?

—¿Cuál crees que es el motivo de que esté aquí ahora mismo?

Esta vez no recibió respuesta hablada, simplemente sintió como el contrario se movía y le daba un beso en los labios, suave. Un beso de buenas noches, con una obvia sonrisa que no dudó en responder.

Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos, Bokuto todavía abrazando a su compañero y Kuroo con la cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno. Aunque despiertos, ninguno dijo nada más, el silencio que los envolvió era uno de aquellos que expresan más que cualquier palabra, con una promesa de permanencia en cada uno de sus segundos. Tal vez ahora eran grandes, tal vez quedaba poco de aquellos chicos que se habían conocido dentro de una cancha y habían forjado una amistad fuera de la misma. Tal vez Bokuto no volvería a jugar una temporada en algún equipo, ni Kuroo volvería a las gradas para ver sus partidos. Tal vez nunca volverían a molestar a Tsukishima o a romper la pared de tabla roca de algún motel de mal gusto.

Pero ambos tenían la certeza de algo, una pequeña cosa que significaba todo.

Seguir adelante, hasta donde esa carretera que se llamaba vida se extinguiera bajo sus pies, hasta que las manos de ambos estuvieran llenas de arrugas y solamente recordaran el nombre del otro. Porque sus cuerpos estaban deteriorándose, poco a poco como las hojas que caen sobre el suelo cada otoño, pero ese amor que se tenían el uno al otro, culpable de cada uno de los latidos de sus corazones,era algo con lo que ni la muerte podría acabar.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso fue todo por el segundo día. No me culpen, también es complicado pensar cómo cambian las personalidades luego de tanto tiempo. Yo tengo fe en que serían ese tipo de adultos mayores que son buena onda, y tal. Quizás fue algo un poco crack... De todos modos gracias por leer. :) **


End file.
